


☃【丞坤】给我一位哥哥的信

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】给我一位哥哥的信

by：银鱼罐头

-

To.哥哥

哥哥，我在八十天前就想给你写信了，可那时胆子太小，离你太远。今天刚好是第八十天，我喜欢上哥哥你的第八十天，练习生活结束了，时间好快，可我对你的喜欢依旧未减。

现在是凌晨十二点了，夏天的夜里很闷，听起来大概是要下场小雨，我难得睡这么晚，难得除了想你还在干别的事情。

你应该不知道，我买了一个超大的鲨鱼抱枕，肚皮白白软软的，和哥哥你在游戏里穿的泡泡服长得一模一样，买家评论区里清一色是喜欢你的小姑娘，我不好意思凑进去写反馈，偷偷摸摸给了个五星好评。

你不许笑我，我还没有成年，不可以说我幼稚。

而且哥哥你又不会真的让我抱着睡觉，我想不出别的办法了。

你一定不记得，那次选歌的时候我想走过来抱你的，你捏着牌子抬手就把我推开。那时我可慌了，怕你看出些什么，结果，你根本就是什么也不懂的傻子。你还和农农一起捉弄我！太委屈了，令丞头大。

其实这些都不算什么，至少那时哥哥你冲我笑得很好看。

可是，每次舞台都没有和哥哥分在同一组，反倒Justin天天跑过来跟我讲，今天坤坤宝贝又抱他啦。真是气到一顿吃了三碗饭，他明明知道我这么喜欢哥哥你，还像块牛皮糖似的动不动就要黏一下占点便宜。说什么皇权富贵。

雨好像下起来了哥哥，不知道你有没有被吵醒。

不过应该是不会的，上次在车里时，你坐在我旁边睡着了，差点从我肩膀上滚下去好几次也没醒。那时候我特别紧张，只能拿手小心翼翼扶着哥哥的额头怕你栽下去，全程一动也不敢动，下车的时候整个人半边都麻了，你过来搭我肩膀时我憋得差点掉眼泪。

还有好多好多，都是你不知道的事。

暗恋好苦啊，哥哥你看，你的事我都知道得一清二楚的。

包括你每次做完新造型后，都会特地打扮一番去镜头前走个两圈。他们看到的都是走路带风全村最靓的霸道哥哥，只有我知道，你贴在镜子前睁大眼睛一根根捋着自己刘海的傻气模样。

我头一次看你跳I wanna get love时，觉得这个哥哥长那么漂亮，走妖艳路线倒还蛮有感觉的，不过不是我喜欢的类型就对了。可现在，每看一次就要脸红一次，哥哥你到底是对我施了什么魔法。

对不起，这样土味的情话我也不清楚从哪里学来的。林彦俊说哥哥你最不好套路了，也不知道是因为太聪明还是太傻。说起来林彦俊也是超级让人生气的家伙，竟然拿那样烂大街的喜欢你的梗来撩哥哥，连我都没有尝试过。

雨有点大了，明天应该就会降温，我要记得多带一件薄外套给你，哥哥实在是太容易生病了，能不能学我长胖一点，就一点点。

而且哥哥不仅体质弱，伤病多，还动不动就爱掉眼泪，这真是最让人头疼的了。你的ikun头子左叶走的那天，站在底下抬头凝望着你说出加油的那刻，我就知道哥哥你一定又哭了。其实我在心里也稍微有点庆幸的，毕竟能一直陪哥哥走下去的人，是我。

可哥哥，最后一天你哭得太伤心了。

明明得了第一，明明是要c位出道的人，却偏偏哭得全场都跑过来安慰你。我坐在哥哥下面一排的时候，回过头就能瞧见你又红又粉的眼眶和鼻尖，心疼得要命，只能想尽办法悄悄哄你开心。美滋滋看你笑出来了，却不知道我将头转回来时，你又开始哭得梨花带雨，整整四十分钟，哥哥你是眼泪做的人吗。

哥哥一定又要怪我提你糗事了，那么就到这里吧。

最后的最后，当我看到哥哥你在镜头前笑着说。

“丞丞，对不起。”

“对不起，不要怪哥哥。”

你不知道，那一刻我好想吻你，想要抱着你认认真真地，将我迄今为止的所有想法全部吐露给你。

我想说，哥哥，你不要和我道歉，被爱的人永远不必道歉。

我心甘情愿。

那么，这封信就等我追到你时再给你看吧。

天好像快亮了，哥哥，晚安。

Yours  
F.

END.


End file.
